


Illusions

by Emmab711



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmab711/pseuds/Emmab711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was everything about her. The way she smiled, the way she laughed when I said something funny. The way she walked, the way she talked. She was breathtakingly beautiful, and she never ever tried. Her beauty was effortless, just like everything else about her, She was perfect. </p><p>But she wasn't real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusions

It was everything about her. The way she smiled, the way she laughed when I said something funny. The way she walked, the way she talked. She was breathtakingly beautiful, and she never ever tried. Her beauty was effortless, just like everything else about her, She was perfect. 

But she wasn't real.

I lived in an apartment in Times Square. I was happy. I would make breakfast. We would eat together, then I would go to work. Sometimes she would visit me. When she did people would call me crazy. I'm not crazy,

I'm not.

One day when I went to work, my boss called me into his office. When I entered there were three men I had never seen before. as soon as I walked in two of them grabbed me while the other injected something into my neck. 

A wave of something I have never felt before washes over me. The pain was agonizing. I screamed as loud as I could. Then world was still, quiet, painless, different.

Work then resumed as if nothing had happened. Something was different. I just didn't know what.

When I got home she wasn't there. Instead there was another girl there. Sitting where she usually sits on my couch. I close the door which catches her attention. She looks up at me. She introduces herself to me as Phillipa, and she asks me on a date.

I half-smiled and said sure. I couldn't really focus without her being here. I just went along with everything Phillipa said. She said stuff like "My favorite color is blue. I like being called Pippa. I have a cat." and other stupid stuff like that. She could tel that I wasn't really listening. "I don't think you're crazy."

That got my attention. It got my attention because I;m not crazy. I'm not. I know I'm not, but no one has ever said that to me before. Well, no one except her. I miss her.

I miss her. 

She's gone.

That's what they did. They took her away from me.

Why did they take her away from me? I'm not crazy. I wasn't crazy with her. If anything, she kept me from being crazy. My eyes started to tear up. Phillipa, Pippa, saw this and came to hug me. I accepted it, but I didn't return it. Pippa kept whispering reassuring comments in my ear. 

I spent the next few days with Pippa. She was nice and pretty cute, and if it weren't for her I think I could love Pippa. Apparently Pippa feels the same. 

Pippa told me that she loved me.

I told her that I had to leave. I ran back to my apartment and began to write a letter.

                                       Dear Pippa,

I'm so sorry, but I can't live like this anymore. I miss her. I need her. She makes me happy. I hope you can understand.

You are amazing. You are so incredibly sweet, and you are gorgeous. If it wasn't for her, I could really see myself spending ,y life with you. Marriage, children, the whole nine yards, but I do have her. We both knew deep down that this wasn't going to work.

You'll find someone, because you are a fabulous human being. You'll find someone who you love, and who loves you. That's just not me. I'm so so sorry Pippa.

                                          Goodbye,

                                           Anthony

I had to do it. I just had to. I find My dogs leash. I tie it to my neck, and I jump.

Death wasn't as bad as I always imagined. There was a lot of nothing. I finally reach somewhere, which I assume is heaven. I look around, and I spot something crazy. Something impossible.

I see her.

There's something different about her though. She seems more real. She turns around and looks just as stunned to see me as I am to see her.

Then I smile, and she smiles back. "Jasmine." I say at the same time she says "Anthony."

I run up to her, and grab her in my arms. I pick her up and spin her around. I've never been able to touch her before. She starts to cry. Through her tears she tells me, "I knew I wasn't crazy." I respond, "I love you so much,"

She leans in and kisses me. It's better than I ever imagined. We kiss until we had to pull away for air. "I love you too." she whispers.

________________________________________________________________________________

It was everything about him. The way he smiled, the way he laughed when I said something funny. The way he walked, the way he talked. He was devilishly handsome, and he never ever tried. His charm was effortless, just like everything else about him. He was perfect.

But he wasn't real.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
